Hungover
by MissILoveMovies
Summary: One shot. Sequel to "Awkward bonding". The Nicelanders and Ralph have to deal with being hungover at work and drunk Felix. Rated T for alcohol use.


Authoress Note: This is a sequel to my other story "Awkward bonding"

Ralph woke up and rubbed his head. He suddenly remembered last night. He remembered how they'd all became close friends (and how they trashed Deanna's apartment.).

"Ralph!" He heard some one say as they knocked on his door. Ralph held his head; the knocking sounded very loud to him. He assumed it was because he was hungover.

"Ugh..what!?" Ralph yelled back. The door opened and Felix entered, looking nervous.

"Brother.." Felix said gently as he approached his bed. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? I'm hungover!" Ralph said, still annoyed.

"See. I told you drinking last night was a bad idea." Felix said with a smirk that said _I told you so._ It was only for a second before he realized this was very, very, bad. It was replaced by a look of worry. "How are you going to work? The arcade opens in a few minutes."

Ralph groaned. "I'll be fine. How's everyone else?"

"Hungover." Felix sighed in annoyance. "Deanna was mad that she let you guys trash her apartment. I fixed it for her though, so right now she's just hungover."

Ralph rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry Felix; we'll be okay."

Felix grimaced a bit. "I sure hope so brother..."

…...

The arcade had opened. Kids ran in excited to play games. Mr. Litwak smiled as the kids happily went to the games. The kids got their quarters out and put them into the machine.

In game Felix was pacing nervously.

"_Oh this is bad...very, very, very bad! What are we going to do? If our game gets played they'll see The Nicelanders and Ralph acting weird. They'll think we're glitched and we'll get unplugged!" _Felix thought. He felt tears form in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly.

"Felix, what's wrong?" Ask an unsteady voice. He turned to see Deanna who looked pale.

"Deanna! You have to stay in the apartment in case some one plays our game! If you're out of place then we'll get unplug-like it won't happen anyway.." Felix sighed.

"Come on!" Deanna replied. Felix now noticed her voice was slurred. He looked at her hands and she was holding a cocktail. "We-were going to be..be fine..Ralph, uh, I mean Felix...Felix! S-sorry, I-I confused you for Ralph..ha ha...you two are n-nothing alike.."

"Deanna!" Felix scolded. He took the cocktail away from her. "You're already hung over; don't get drunk again."

"B-but Gene will be mad, if-if you waste his..cocktail.." Deanna said, still in a slurred voice.

"I highly doubt that." Felix said as he playfully rolled his eyes. Gene respected him too much to be mad at him.

"D-don't waste the cocktail!" She protested. Then she realized that she raised her voice at some one she respects. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry, Felix..Y-you're my hero, and..yeah..you..you keep us plugged in and..stuff.."

"It's okay..just don't drink anymore; it's already going to be hard enough today." Felix replied. "Just get ready in case some one plays our game."

"You got it!" She laughed. As she wobbled back to her apartment, she said. "Don't waste the cocktail!"

Felix looked at the cocktail He thought of dumping it on the ground, but he drank it. It was a spur of the moment thing, but as soon as he did it, he regretted it.

"_What am I doing!? I don't want to game our game unplugged! If I get drunk it's going to be worse!" _ Felix thought. Felix decided to check on the other Nicelanders in the building.

"Hey Felix!" Called a voice. He looked over to see Gene with a bottle of booze in his hand. Felix sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gene, no more alcohol!" Felix scolded.

"S-sorry." Gene said, in a slurred tone. He handed the bottle to Felix. "You-..you take it.."

"Okay. I'll hide it so no one will drink it." Felix explained. He went to go hide it, but Gene latched on to his leg.

"No! It expires tomorrow; we can't let the booze go bad!" He cried.

"Well, expired alcohol would be better than being unplugged, right?" Felix asked. Gene thought for a moment._ "He actually has to think about this? What will this mean for our game...unplugged, so young at 31..."_

"I-I guess so, but...I have an idea!" Gene said drunkenly. He grabbed the bottle and opened it. He put the bottle in Felix's mouth and poured the liquor in. Felix pushed back.

"Gene..I really can't be drunk today; we need at least one healthy person here." Felix said. "Now get into your place before some one plays the game."

Gene nodded once and went to his place. Felix looked around to make sure no one else was drinking, and they weren't. Felix exited the Penthouse to go to his starting position. He noticed he was staggering a bit.

"_It must be from stress." _Felix thought. He went off to the edge of the screen and waited. It didn't take long before some one put a quarter in. Felix felt woozy and he held his head. He still thought it was stress.

"I'm Gonna Wreck It!" He heard his friend proclaim. It didn't sound as strong as it usually did, it was a touch bit weaker. However the player wouldn't notice.

"Fix It, Felix!" He heard the Nicelanders called. It was the same way as Ralph had said his line, kind of weak, but not enough for the player to notice. Felix ran out and proclaimed,

"I can wreck it!" He was holding his hammer upside down. The Nicelanders and Ralph looked at him in confusion for what he had just said. Q*Bert and the extras looked on from the sidelines in worry. Then Felix knew why he felt woozy.

He was drunk.

"I-I mean..I can fix it!" Felix corrected himself.

"_This is very bad."_ Felix thought.

He turned the hammer the right way and hopped to the Penthouse. The windows looked blurred to him, so he squinted. He did as the player wanted him to do; jump from window to window. However, being drunk affected his skills. It took him a few tries before he actually hit a window to fix it.

"There-I...I fixed your window. Now give me pie!" He said in a slurred voice. Then he noticed the bricks. "Oh Jeeze!"

He dodged the bricks quickly as the player hit the buttons.

"Hey, brother!" Felix called affectionately to Ralph. "Why-why are you trying to kill me?"

"Felix.." Ralph murmured in a serious, yet worried voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"Gene...he-he forced the-the booze down my throat." Felix admitted. Everyone looked angrily at Gene. Gene blushed in embarrassment. Felix laughed.

"Hey, Gene! Do..do I give you...honeyglow?" He laughed. "S-sorry to tell you, but...I'm kind of married."

"Just keep fixing.." Ralph whispered to him.

"You got it." Felix said drunkenly to Ralph. He hopped from window to window and fixed them. Ralph was a little hesitant to smash bricks at his drunken friend. Felix was like a brother to him.

Then Felix saw the pie. His eyes glowed as he looked at it. He felt his whole mouth fill up with saliva. He picked the pie up and chewed on the tin.

"This..this tastes funny, Mary." Felix said to her.

"Um...you're eating the tin." Mary whispered.

"Oh." Felix said. He ate the pie and his hat changed colors. "I'm a pretty, pretty rainbow!"

"Felix..calm down." Ralph whispered.

"No, no..no..no..I'm fine, Ralph. I- Ooo a duck!" Felix said, distracted.

"Felix..no." Ralph whispered worriedly.

"Come here, ducky ducky!" Felix cooed to the ducks that flew by.

"Felix, those are enemies." Gene urgently whispered to Felix. Felix turned and looked at him.

"Hi,Gene!" He greeted. "Duckies are cute, they-they won't hurt me."

He turned around and called after the ducks again.

"Mr. Litwak!" One of the kids called. Mr. Litwak hurried over to where the boy and the other kids were. "Something's wrong with Fix It Felix Jr."

Mr. Litwak looked at the screen. Felix was running around yelling, "Ducky, ducky! Here ducky, ducky!"

The Nicelanders, and Ralph looked at each other in worry. Even though the boy and Mr. Litwak couldn't see it, Q*Bert and the others were worried as well.

"Well, check back tomorrow kids." Mr. Litwak said. "Seems there's a problem with the wiring or something."

"Hey..where..where are they going?" Felix asked. He was sitting a window sill, holding and petting a duck he'd caught. Then an orange piece of lamented paper was plastered on the screen.

"Out...of..order.." Felix read. "Huh. It seems fine in here. Right Mr. Quakers?"

He addressed the duck (Mr. Quackers) in a cutesy voice. Ralph picked Felix up gently and cradled him in a comforting way. There was a look of worry on his face.

"Hey brother!" Felix proclaimed in his happy drunkenness. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take you home; you need to rest or our game will get unplugged." Ralph said. He climbed slowly from the building. He got to the entrance and entered the Penthouse. He wrecked the ceiling a bit, when he entered Felix's room.

"Sorry." Ralph apologized.

"It's okay Ralph." Felix said, his voice still slurred. "I can wre-fix it!"

He threw his hammer and it was stuck in the ceiling by the nail remover part. Ralph put him down on his bed.

"Now sleep, Felix." Ralph said. He was about to leave when Felix yelled,

"Wait!"

Ralph turned around and looked at him.

"Wh-what about Tamora?" Felix asked nervously. "I love her and...she'll think I don't if-if I don't visit her."

"I'll tell her what happened; don't worry." Ralph said. He didn't think she'd mind; Calhoun was a strong woman and she'd understand. Then he closed the door to let Felix sleep.

…...

"Closing time!" Mr. Litwak exclaimed. The kids hurried out of the arcade. They were going to come back tomorrow for more fun. Once Mr. Litwak saw that everyone had left he approached the Fix It Felix Jr. machine.

He looked around, then put his face against the screen. "I told you guys to get drunk on Saturday, not anytime else."

While he was talking a mother was leaving with her daughter.

"Mr. Liwak is insane." The girl said.

"I know..I know.." Her mom replied.

The end!

Authoress Note: I dedicate this story to Suki The Periwinkle Ninja. Because they inspired me to make a sequel. They also wrote the dialogue for the Mr. Litwak scenes.


End file.
